In recent years, marketers have collected personal information from consumers to aid marketing efforts toward those and similarly situated consumers. Consumer personal information typically includes address information, telephone number information and/or zip code information. Such personal information has typically been collected by marketers through surveys, promotions and/or retailer programs associated with a retailer that provide a consumer benefit in exchange for consumer address information. Retailer programs may include consumer shopping cards (e.g., “preferred customer cards”) that are barcode scanned at a checkout of the retailer to allow one or more purchased items to be discounted. Other retailer programs may include merchandise and/or cash incentives based on the amount of purchases made at the retailer store and/or retailer chain.